Best Wishes
by Jamie Katsuyuki
Summary: Death: The Kagome-hating,Inuyasha-loving,Naraku-killing half-breed HAS ENTERED THE FUTURE! Watch out for this crazy chick! Naraku's gonna fall at the hands out DEATH.....literally. R&R! BWAHAHAHAH! JAMIE


Dude. No one knows me so I'm just a lonely author and nobody with probably ever read this poor pathetic excuse for a story. I'M SO ASHAMED! Poor, poor me.  
  
Chapter 1:Lame Excuses  
  
Jikk sighed as she walked into the door of her new high school. She was new, weird, punk, and as lost as ever. (A/N: She was like.-_-;) She tried to grin and look nice and presentable in front of all the students, but there was no way a punk chick with too many piercing in her ear could pull that off. Some people started staring so she was forced to growl and bare her fangs that seemed to come from nowhere. 'Great. JUSSSSSSTTT great. The same old crap. Me, the weird, ugly, punk girl and the beautiful, preppy, excited preps. NOT FAIR! Isn't God trying to put me in the Happy House?! ISN'T HE TRYING TO RUIN MY REPUTATION?! ISN'T HE..oh well, never mind.' She thought as she crossed the blue carpeted hallways. She then found the room and class she was assigned to for a homeroom. She took a deep breath and tried to smile at the door and opened in cautiously. A strange looking young man, about 32, looked her way and smiled.  
  
"Well hello, Miss Yuritoki! Welcome to class 6-B! You're just in time for our expressive time! It's where we all get 15 minutes to socialize and ask about the new semester and things according to that. Since you're new here I'll assign. Hojo! Hojo, will you please raise your hand so you can show.Jikkioki.I presume?"  
  
"Yes, Jikkioki. Everyone may call me Jikk though! All of my friends do!" She tried to act friendly and warm, but all of the cheerleaders in the class snickered and laughed at the girl's appearance and entrance. They started spreading rumors as soon as she walked in.  
  
'Do you see what she's WEARING?!' 'Friends? SHE has FRIENDS?' 'What's with the punk shirt?' 'Is she a youkai? What IS she?' 'Why is she at Shikon High?'  
  
'Well, at least I can answer those questions. I better not say what I want to out loud though. It wouldn't be a very good impression..And that Hobo boy! What's up with him? I've heard rumors about that dude.O.o He's obsessesed with that Miko named Kagopoopie. Blahhahaha. He's got a new THING COMIN'!' She inwardly smirked evily and looked at Hobo. She went to the empty seat next to him and watched him intently, the smirk slowly falling off her face and onto the floor.  
  
'Um.Why is he starin' at me like dat?! I thought he was obsessed twith that Kagopoopie..er..whatever?! WHY IS HE LOOKIN' AT ME WEIRD?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!' Jikk had a look of pure horror on her face when Hobo-boy said HELLO. She felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turned to face a young boy about her age with brownish hair and eyes. 'AAAAAHHHHHH! HOBBBO ALEERT!!!!!'. She gulped and smiled nervously. 'Who does this guy think he is?! First he says hello then he taps me on the shoulder and looks like he'll die of smiling. She was really scared about him now. REAALYYYY scared. Suddenly, she felt another tap on her shoulder. 'Oh no. The HORROR! It's...Kagopoopie. T.T Wow. She's looks so..DUMB.' Jikk giggled at her thought but was brought backj to reality when Kagome started to speak to her in a kind and tolerating manner. 'Uh.well.WEIRD.'  
  
"Hello, my name's Kagome! Welcome to Shikon High! I hope you like it here. We'll have lots of fun. Oh and over there! That girl with the ribbon is Ayumi and all my other friends are in different classes..That reminds me, what class do you have next? o.o"  
  
" One: I know your name. Two: Thanks for the welcome commity but I don't like preps. Three: I don't really care who Ayumi is. O.o Four: I have Math next. What do you have?" She stared at Jikk in shock of such blunt rudeness.  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly, having Kagopoopie in every one of her classes was slighty tiring though. Okay, strike that comment. VERY tiring. Jikk groaned in her wake. Life was cruel. Too cruel to bear. Then she smiled.'I'm so glad to be a youkai.and not one of those measly humans who are too weak to fight. Feh.' Most of that thought was true. She didn't really know what kind of youkai she was though..only that she was a mix of a Dog, a cat, a wolf, and a kitsune and was known as Death. She was wearing her normal clothes for now it was after school. Jikk had wandered around and had ended up at Kagome's shrine, in the back, with the well. As if summoned, Jikk jumped in to be surrounded by a red light and entered the Feudal Era.  
  
'It's been so long..I've missed them so much..Surely they have not forgotten me! And by Gid, if they have, I'll SERIOUSLY injure them!' She grinned evily again and made her way from the well to where Inu, Kag, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were located. She hid behind and near by sakura tree waiting for the right moment to show her presence. The young kitsune with a fluffy tail just ruined the moment and sniffed the air.  
  
What's that smell, Inuyasha? It smells like..!" Shippou scampered towards Jikki's direction faster than a speeding bullet. He had a strange twinge of joy in his eye and a HUGE smile on his face. That's the time when Inu finally stuck his nose in the air and grinned as large as a pumpkin about to pop. This was rare for him so Kagome just looked around.  
  
" Death! DEATH! DEEATHHHHH! What are you DOING here? How come you left us so long ago?! How come you never came BACK?! DEATH!! I missed you so MUCH!!! " Shippou yelled as he leaped into Jikk's arms. Jikk huggled him with such passion she felt like she was home again. Kagome, who heard the nearby rants about "Death" had decided to speak up.  
  
" Who is Death? Is he a friend of Shippou's? Inuyasha? How come your grinning like you saw Kikyou in a bathing suit saying "COME AND GET ME!"?? INUYASHA?! Are you listening?" She screamed. Suddenly, as if on cue, a young girl with bright blue hair with silver streaks and lime colored eyes. She was smiling and Shippou was in her arms grinning just like Inuyasha. 'That's the girl from my school! JIKK! What is shge doing here?1 How did she get here?! Why does everybody act like they know her so well or something? How come Inuyasha won't tell me who the heck she is?! When will someone tell me what's going on?!' Were Kagome's only thoughts. She looked up at Jikk who was formerly known as "Death".  
  
"Why,hello Kagome. What a pleasure seeing you here! I see Inuyasha is doing well in your care as Shippou and the rest are too." Inuyasha walked up to Death and looked her in the eye and smirked. "Hey Inu-baby! What's up? Did ya miss me? You must have by the look on your face! I sure did miss YOU!" Inuyasha picked Death up in his arms and held her close.  
  
"What are you doing here Jikk? How did you get here? How do you know my Inuyasha?" She gave Death a strange look of jealousy because she was still in Inuyasha's arm and smiling like a mad woman.  
  
"Yeah, Death? What are you here for? Why? When? Who? Where?" Inuyasha inquired, his protective side taking over him.  
  
"All of you, please sit down",she motioned to a spot on the ground. Miroku and Sango entered the camp and gave Inu a questioning look and sat down as well. " I have been sent to the future to kill Kagome and take the jewel. I obviously hate her and will do anything to gain Naraku's trust. I'm sorry. u.u He turned me into a vampire." Everybody sat there with there motuhs hanging open so low they could catch flies. "I WAS KIDDIN' YOU GUYS! SHEESH! XD" death burst out in giggles while everybody else seemed to float off to somewhere in space for a few moments in time.  
  
"Now,seriously,why are you here????? We've missed you so much! Inuyasha actually cried when you left and swore to kill himself. Then he met Kagome and everything changed. We're just so glad your OK!" Sango greeted Death warmly with a smile, tears of joy forming her eyes. Miroku had the same expression whil Shippou was sound asleep on Death's lap. Inuyasha looked so happy his eyes might fall out of his head and Kagome looked confused.  
  
" I came to visit my loved ones..and tell you about Benten. He's dead. He wet to the world beyond. My own brother.*sigh*. Kagome put him to rest a while back ago."She frowned deeply. "My mother and father were killed and now I'm forced to live off blood. I'M MISSED YOU GUYS SUU MUCH!!!" Death closed her eyes and began to wail. Inuyasha grinned at the sight of the amazing girl. His eyes turned to slits when a silver arrow went straight through Death's back. It was Kikyou. And Benten.  
  
"Death? Still alive? You look it not. You're such a lame accuse for me to control your precious Benten." Kikyou laughed evily as she sent another arrow straight through the same back. Inuyasha stood in horror. A/N: REVIEW OR DIE! Ja ne! ~ Jamie~ 


End file.
